Not That Bad
by Doom Dragonness
Summary: Johnny decides to go out for a nice walk into the night but its put on hold when Devi runs off with Squee. ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own JTHM! I'm just a mer slave to the almight J.V.!

Warning: Rated T since it's JTHM.

Notes: Just thought I would write a one-shot staring JTHM! This is not beta read so feel free to point things out. Enjoy!

* * *

**A Night to Remember**

**

* * *

**

On a forgotten street, in a nameless city, house number 777 stood. Inside a lone dark figure sat on an old couch tainted to no end by the countless blood stains and springs under constant pressure ready to burst. Nny was in deep thought with his knees to his chest staring at the dull TV, sporting bunny ears. This figure was known as Johnny C. (Nny for short) the Homicidal Maniac. Oh how Johnny hated to have free time to himself as it was the time for thinking. He had tortured the victims, the wall had a fresh coat out of habit, and Nny had no need for a Brain Freeze.

"_What should I do next? I don't feel like torturing anyone and the wall is satisfied for now…"_

"_You should eat and maybe sleep. It's no good to ignore these needs, my boy."_ snickered Meat who was just many of Nny's head voices and also the only one remaing.

"Shut up Meat! I'm sick of you telling me what to do!" said Nny as his hands formed fists and he grinned his teeth.

"Aww come on Johnny. You could take a walk and grab a brain freeze you like so much. It would be good for you, maybe even clear this messed up head of yours-"

"I said shut the fook up Meat! Ugh…fine. I will go if only to get away from you and this damned place!" screamed Nny.

With that Nny grabbed his blood stained coat and was sure to stick a nice clean knife into his left boot. He ripped the door almost off its hinges and stormed out determined not to think too deep on what was wrong with him and how he got this way so long ago. He remembered being sane even if it was just a little he remembered. It grew blurrier the harder and farther he tried to remember until the mental pain was just too much.

"_Hey, maybe Squeegee would like to come with me. His parents never get him anything so that must include sweets. All kids love sweets right?"_

Nny walked up to Squee's house, number 779 and gazed up at up at the house in disgust. Johnny climbed up to Squee's bedroom window like a human spider and found it unlocked like always.

"…Squee? You in here little buddy?" said Nny in a cheerful manner. However, Squee was nowhere to be found. Nny expected Squee to be hiding under the bed covers or something but he found no trace of the bug eyed 7 year old. Johnny became worried.

"Oh come on Squee I know you're in here I just wanna talk…" Nny heard no response, not even Squee's famous high pitched squeak when he was scared which is how he earned his nickname. Squee's real name was Todd Casil but Nny liked Squee so much better. Nny became frantic in his search but Squee was no were to be found. When it became clear Squee was not inside the house Johnny stormed outside continuing his walk looking for any signs of Squee. Not long into the walk Nny spotted a group of beefy strong looking kids. They seemed to be kicking around some kind of animals around. Nny walked up to them with fury in his eyes. No animal should be harmed for any reason. Their animals and they only do what they were created for. Fingering the daggers in his coat pockets he walked up to the group only to see they were not kicking around an animal but Squee!

"What the hell do you think you kids are doing!" screamed Nny and it was made clear he was pissed.

The group of four stopped their bulling of Squee and gave their attention to the maniac.

"Release him right now! You have no right to pick on Squee!" snapped Nny as he gripped a knife in his pocket ready for attack.

The biggest of the four spoke up and said "Ha, like we would listen to you. You're not my dad, just some skinny fag-"The bully fell to the pavement and left out a screech of agony as a knife was launch into his side then mercilessly ripped out. The remaining of the group were frozen in fear as they were one by one shanked like the pigs they were. One scrambled away for his life but just earned himself a dagger through the head. Nny panted as he looked down on his handy work and for a moment forgot why he did it.

"Squeegee!" gasped Nny as he spotted poor Squee with eyes the size of dinner plates clutching a blood soaked Shmee. The child was a limp as a dead rabbit and Nny helped him up and looked at the damage but it was nothing to serious. Mostly just brushes and a few bloody scraps here in there. Squee was the picture of health in Nny's eyes.

"Oh my god are you ok? Those bastards got what they deserve…they won't bother you again ok Squee…" said Nny calmly with a large creepy grin.

"Squeeeee…I…I'm fine…thanks Scary Neighbor…Man." said Squee shaking with pure terror but it was nothing new.

Johnny smiled with a still rather creepy aura around it but then it hit him. "Wait a minute Squee…what are you doing walking around this time of night!" asked Nny with some worry and rage in his voice.

"My Dad…just kicked me out and said to get lost and never come back then he hit me…it hurt real bad-" said Squee.

"Why that no good waste of fucken DNA! I will show him not to harm you!" screamed Nny with knife in hand.

"Please…please don't mister Scary Neighbor Man…he didn't mean it honest!" said Squee as he fought the urge to run.

Nny couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor kid and he looked down in at the boy in surprise. _"This kid really is the only true kind human left…when he is older but not now. A kid needs parents even though they hate him…"_

"Ok Squeegee I won't hurt him…not yet anyway…*chuckle* so hey, wanna go get a freeze at the 24/7 up ahead. I don't want you to go home alone. The zombie squirrels come out about this time…wouldn't want them to rip that cute little head off now." Mumbled Nny half to himself as he blindly walked along.

Squee hesitantly followed but began to run when he heard a pained moan in the bushes and latched onto one of Nny's legs.

"I guess I will take that as a yes." Said Nny as he took Squee by the hand and together they walked to the 24/7.

To be honest Johnny at times thought of himself as Squee's protector or maybe even his adoptive father but Nny never really admitted it as he knew he was in not shape to take care of a child or even himself. They soon came to the 24/7's neon Open sign that was dull in age and walked in. The freeze machines were on, a good thing for the clerk but they kept them on all the time now since the rumors say some guy would kill just for the reason they were off. Nny grabbed two jumbo slurry cups and began to fill his with Cherry DOOM flavor. "What flavor do you want Squee, cherry?" asked Nny.

Squee scanned the flavors:

Frosty Peanut-Sure Squee liked peanuts but it as a frosty drink did not seem to great.

Cherry DOOM-The only good tasting!

Icy Ham-It's a wonder why the flavor is still beginning made.

Squee quickly nodded and Nny happily hummed Ode to Joy as he filled the cups with cherry goodness with a smile on his face and not the creepy kind. They went up to the register were the clerk took one look at them and died right there and them of a heart attack.

"Poor bastard." remarked Nny

"He is just sleeping…just sleeping." mumbled Squee so soft for anyone to really hear.

With that Nny left a $5 and turned to leave when the door opened and the little bell was heard. Nny snapped his neck toward the door so fast it made Squee flinch as Nny readied two machetes, ready to kill if the person was to wonder about the clerk. In walked Devi, looking for a snack before heading home but as if on cue froze when she saw Nny.

"Holy shit! J-Johnny!" Screamed Devi, voice racked with pure terror and rage.

Nny dropped the machetes and a strange deadly silence lingered on for a few minutes until Nny took a few steps forward.

"Johnny get the hell away from me, oh god!" shouted Devi and then she spotted Squee somewhat cowering in a dirty corner. "Here kid your coming with me!" said Devi as she grabbed Squee's arm and was out of the 24/7 in a flash. Nny stood there for a few seconds trying to understand what the hell just happened but snapped out of the trance when he saw Shmee without a Squee.

(Devi's House)

Devi slumped against her door as she slammed it shut, gasping for breath, still having a death grip on Squee's arm.

"Uh lady could you please let go of my arm. Your hurting me…" squeaked Squee

Devi almost forgot she picked up a kid along the way and Squee flinched as she turned her head to look at him then slowly let go of his arm.

"Oh sorry. It's just…what is a little kid like you doing out so late!" asked Devi

"My…my uh dad kicked me out of the house so Mr. Scary Neighbor Man brought me to the store to get me a freeze drink thing which was nice-" said Squee

"Whoa whoa…your own father kicked you out of the house? Why and…scary neighbor man? Didn't your parents ever tell you to never talk to strangers?" Devi's mommy instinct was kicking in.

"Well, uh yeah my dad always kicks me out of the house but this time he said never to come back or that he would beat me up again. I began to walk around until some bullies from school spotted me and began to beat me up until Scary Neighbor Man rescued me. My parents don't even care if I get stolen or not. Once time at the mall this one creepy guy dragged me into an alley. He was a bad man but Scary Neighbor Man came and saved me. He cares I just know…or why would he have saved me…what's your name miss?"

It took Devi several moments to process this information and she almost felt like breaking into tears and hugging the kid but that might just spook him more.

"Oh sorry, my name is Devi, Devi D." said Devi as she held out a hand wearing a warm smile.

"Um well I'm Todd, Todd Casil but Scary Neighbor Man calls me Squee. Sometimes Squeegee but I don't mind at all." Squee twindled his fingers uncomfortably in his lap, wishing he had Shmee he could hold for comfort.

"Nice to meet err you Squee. Now what is this Scary Neighbor Man's…name?" asked Devi almost afraid of the answer.

"Oh that would be Johnny…C. I think. He likes to be called Nny for short but I sometimes forget but he does not hit me if I say the wrong thing like my dad." said Squee

Devi went bugged eyed as she found out what trouble she just got herself into and she held her breath. Squee took this as an invite to continue.

"Sometimes I would like to think of Nny as my real dad but if he knew he might just try and kill me like he tried to kill you-"

"Wait, how do you know about all that Squee?"

"Johnny sometimes talks about you and sometimes spooky stuff like a bloody wall but I get used to it like his scary bedtime stories. I don't really like them but it's nice he tells me stories. My parents never have done anything like that."Squee seemed like he was on the verge of tears and he backed up a bit into a corner as habit.

_Crash-Shattered glass_

"Do you really mean all that Squeegee?"said Nny as he walked out of the shadows.

Both Devi and Squee screamed at the same time and Squee curled up into a miserable ball. Imaging all the evil things Nny could do to him. Perhaps stab him in the belly just like with the bullies then twist his guts out like spaghetti or hang him on a meat hook a rip him to bits.

"Uh…squeeeee…yes yes I do. Please don't kill me…" Squee was in silent tears now as he waited for a knife to his back but instead Johnny scooped him up and gave him a big hug.

"Aww don't be silly. I would never hurt you. Who else would be my little Squeegee huh?" said Nny with a voice drowned in hurt and cheerfulness.

Squee stopped shaking and look up at Nny in confusion but after a few moments hugged Nny back. Johnny smiled and gently put Squee down and then handed him a somewhat cleaner Shmee and a brain freeze. Devi watched all this from behind a couch to stunned to make a sound or make any movement. Johnny turned toward her direction with a guilty look on.

"Oh hi Devi. Sorry about the window. It what locked see and I was worried about Squee. Not like you would hurt him or anything…okay Squee it's about time I brought you home. Let's go Squee." Said Nny and was out the shattered window leaving no time for Devi to protest. Devi then walked up to the window and sighed.

"Maybe he is not so bad after all…"questioned Devi and she began to clean up the glass.

* * *

The End

* * *

I know I made Johnny kinda OC near the end but I couldn't really think of anything else. Please review if you took the time to read. Thanks!


End file.
